Harry Potter e a vida com gigantes
by Rao07
Summary: Um acidente antes de receber a carta de Hogwarts muda tudo na vida de Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Em 31 Julho de 1991.

– Mortos...você disse mortos Hagrid, disse Professor Dumbledore sem acreditar nas próprias palavras.

– Pro… pro...provvavelmente Professor, disse o Guarda-caça de Hogwarts gaguejando.

– Como isso pode ter acontecido Hagrid, como Harry Potter e a família dele, os Dursely podem estar provavelmente mortos.

– Vo.. vou tentar explicar da melhor maneira qu… que conseguir.

– E.. eu estava me indo em dire...direção da casa da família dele como me pediu Professor; já que ele não estava abrindo as cartas de Hogwarts fui ver qual era o problema do garoto.

– Encontrei quatro pessoas, o um casal e dois garotos saindo da casa deles, a mesma que levei a criança 11 anos atrás e tentei falar com eles; mas o casal não deixou eu me aproximar ficavam dizendo para eu ir embora, e como tinham muitos trouxas em volta não quis arris...arriscar uma confusão.

Depois de uma pausa para recuperar o folego, Hagrid continuou.

– Segui eles até uma enorme construção trouxa, e quando percebi eles entraram naqueles aparelhos chamados de avião, então foi ai que mandei a coruja para o senhor e continuei seguindo eles com aquela moto voadora do Sirius Black.

– Depois de um tempo, já estávamos em alto-mar perto da França que vi dois clarões no tal do avião e vi aquela coisa pegar fogo e cair no mar, me desesperei Professor, tentei procurá-lo, mas logo esses bruxos do nosso Ministério e me tiraram de lá dizendo que logo apareceriam vários trouxas e bruxos Franceses.

Professor Dumbledore deixou Hagrid em seu escritório com uma garrafa de whisky de fogo e foi conversar com os bruxos do Ministério da Magia Inglês, mas seu coração já sentia uma grande angustia pelo que esperava encontrar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logo após a queda do avião.

Artemísia não gostava de voar pelo canal da Mancha que dividia a Inglaterra e a França, era muito melhor voar pela Cordilheira dos Pirenenus, nela foi onde conheceu o bruxo que viria a ser seu esposo, entretanto ela precisou ir a Londres para uma reunião internacional de Magizoología, a pedido de sua filha Apolline.

Ela voava em alto-mar procurando evitar Humanos trouxas e Humanos bruxos, já que muitos bruxos e bruxas podiam atrapalhar o caminho de uma Veela por várias razões.

Então suas penas e seus instintos lhe alertaram antes que pudesse ver que tinha acontecido um grande acidente trouxa, ela queria ajudar de alguma forma, mas logo percebeu que era impossível.

Continuou voando, quando os indícios do acidente já não podiam ser mais sentidos, ela sentiu uma magia, uma magia bem fraca, então ela decidiu ver o que era.

Quando começou a voar perto daquela sensação de magia percebeu algo flutuando, um pedaço menor daquele objeto que levava trouxas voado pelo céu, Artemísia tinha que desviar muito dessas coisas para não causar problemas para o seu marido, era aquilo que estava com magia.

Aquele objeto parecia enfeitiçado para ir em direção ao litoral, e em cima dele estava um garoto que devia ser um bruxo, Artemísia sobrevoou o objeto com a garoto por algum tempo até pousar em cima do objeto.

Em cima do objeto, ela transformou-se em sua forma mais próxima da humana e foi checar o garoto. Ele respirava, mas estava desacordado e febril com as roupas todas molhadas e sangrando de um ferimento na testa.

O garoto parecia ter uma idade intermediaria entre suas duas netas, Gabrielle e Fleur, e isso foi determinante para ela decidir tirar o garoto o mais rápido possível.

Artemísia voou o mais rápido possível até o litoral França, sua casa ainda estava distante e se algum bruxo ignorante a visse carregando um bruxo pequeno, isso traria problemas para sua família. Então resolveu levar o garoto até um bruxo ou bruxa que ela achasse confiável.

Foi então que ao chegar no litoral, sentiu um bruxo ou bruxa, com uma magica tranquila e suave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perenelle estava sentada em cima de um tapete voador mágico, aproveitando o começo do anoitecer em uma praia com uma gostosa brisa e a maré estava bem baixa que dava para ver a areia branca em Le Havre, onde seu marido Nico tinha alguns negócios para colocar em dia.

Ela também estava com uma capa de invisibilidade a cobrindo, por isso, estava segura de que não teria nenhum problema com as autoridades, e era nesses poucos momentos de paz em que Perenelle pensava no que faria para o jantar, que ela viu a criatura se aproximando e pousando na praia.

Perenelle estava com mais de 600 anos, não que ela gostasse de ser precisa essas questões, seu marido por vezes achava que ela se comportava como se tivesse 6 anos e ela rebatia dizendo que ele tinha 3 anos, mas uma das coisas boas de se viver tanto era poder ter tempo para conhecer várias coisas.

Uma delas era reconhecer uma Veela em sua forma mais parecida com uma Harpia, mas ela carregando um garoto bruxo era um acontecimento que ela nunca tinha visto nesses 600 anos.

Enquanto ela registrava isso, a Veela se transformou na aparência de uma mulher e disse com uma voz grutural:

– Apareça, quem quer que seja, ele precisa de ajuda.

Só então Perenelle percebeu o sangue e rapidamente tirou a capa de invisibilidade e apareceu na frente da Veela em cima do tapete.

– Coloque ele aqui perto de mim, o que aconteceu?

– Acidente com o transporte voador de trouxas no mar, só encontrei ele vivo, deixo ele aos seus cuidados.

Dizendo isso, a Veela se transformou novamente e saiu voando para desaparecer no céu noturno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nicolas Flamel estava em sua casa esperando sua esposa voltar de seu passeio na praia e sentando em sua escrivaninha escrevia um longo pergaminho de agradecimento para seu amigo Dumbledore pela ajuda que foi prestada.

Enquanto a lareira do seu escritório esquentava seus ossos, ele contava ao colega os problemas ocasionados pelas últimas 3 tentativas de roubos ao seu maior feito, a Pedra Filosofal e o agradecia por ajuda ló a escondê-la.

Foram 3 tentativas de arrombamentos ao seu cofre no Gringotes Francês, e a mais recente quase conseguiu sucesso; e apesar de ser um dos defensores da filial francesa desde 1474, ele percebeu que nem a segurança do banco era capaz de deter que quer que estivesse por trás disso.

Por essa razão, ao mesmo tempo em que agradecia a Dumbledore, Nicolas Flamel concordava com o plano de esconder a Pedra em Hogwarts, ao término da carta Nicolas enviou imediatamente para Hogwarts.

Finalmente livre dos pensamentos sobre a Pedra, Nicolas se perguntava onde estava sua mulher.

– Será que ela se perdeu? Nesses 7 séculos ela nunca melhorou quando o assunto é direções.

A fala aguda de sua esposa que veio da cozinha trouxe outras preocupações.

\- NICOLAS! NICOLAS! Preciso de sua ajuda aqui!

O senhor Flamel achava que sua esposa tinha comprado algo grande demais e o feitiço de levitação dela não estava dando conta, dessa forma ele desceu as escadas logo após fechar o tinteiro e arrumar as tintas na escrivaninha.

Ao chegar na sala encontrou um garoto desmaiado no sofá e sua esposa usando um feitiço para secar as roupas do garoto.

\- Perenelle o que aconteceu? Perguntou Nicolas ao se aproximar da esposa rapidamente dado a cena que encontrou.

\- Uma Veela trouxe esse garoto do oceano, ele deve ser um bruxo para ela ter mostrado algum interesse, ela disse ao mesmo tempo em que tratava cuidadosamente do ferimento na cabeça.

\- Nicolas acho que este ferimento é muito sério acha que podemos dar uma pequena dose do Elixir? Perenelle continuou.

Uma das grandes dificuldades de Nicolas ao produzir a Pedra Filosofal foi colocar limites no desejo da esposa em ajudar os outros utilizando a Pedra, mas como era uma criança, se ele falasse qualquer coisa sobre recusar, ele ouviria uma reclamação sobre isso por séculos, literalmente, independente dos argumentos ele sobre os perigos de que se espalhasse a informação do uso da Pedra em outras pessoas.

\- Certo, já vou, uma pequena dose deve estabilizar a condição do garoto.

E Nicolas saiu resignado para atender as caridades da esposa, ela sempre teve uma grande fraqueza quando se tratava de ajudar crianças.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Duas semanas haviam se passado desde que Perenelle encontrou o garoto e apesar de estável ele ainda não tinha acordado. A existência do garoto tinha sido mantido em segredo por eles até aquele momento em razão da utilização do elixir da vida, Nicolas não queria chamar mais atenção para eles e depois de algum tempo de impasse, o casal decidiu relatar a situação ao garoto Dumbledore de quem Nicolas era amigo e que estava ajudando na questão da Pedra Filosofal.

Dumbledore teve uma grande supresa ao encontrar o garoto Harry Potter se recuperando na casa do casal Flamel e agora os três estava conversando qual a melhor maneira de agir.

\- Nelle já disse que nós dois não podemos criar o garoto é inviável, infelizmente ressaltou Nicolas.

\- Sim, sim, você já disse Nicolas, mas eu me sinto responsável por ele, e pelo que Dumbledore já falou ele não tem família nenhuma viva agora.

\- Perenelle, Nicolas, eu me sinto muito mais tranquilo quando descobri que Harry estava vivo e aqui com vocês, mas nessa questão Perenelle acredito que Nicolas tenha razão., falou Dumbledore.

Ao ver a cara de Perenelle de quem ia contestar veementemente a afirmação, Dumbledore se apressou a continuar.

\- O primeiro ponto é que não sabemos como estará as condições de saúde do garoto, e talvez precisaremos de condições maiores do que o local de vocês em Devon. O segundo é que associar vocês a Pedra Filosofal e Harry Potter a vocês dois aumentaria e muito os perigos na Inglaterra para os três.

\- Mas algo semelhante pode ser dito em deixar o garoto com qualquer pessoa Dumbledore e que procura a Pedra já sabe que nunca a guardamos conosco, disse Perenelle.

\- Tem uma outra questão Dumbledore e Nelle, não sabemos quem ou o que ocasionou isso ao garoto mandá-lo de volta para a Inglaterra sem saber disso é um risco um grande ainda mais agora que essa proteção que o garoto tinha na casa da tia não existe mais.

\- O que tem em mente Nicolas? Perguntou Dumbledore.

\- Acho que nós, Perenelle, devemos ir para a Inglaterra com havíamos planejado com Dumbledore e o garoto deveria recomeçar a vida aqui, ou em um lugar fora da Inglaterra. Ele não tem família lá e aqui será bem menos conhecido ou até mesmo poderia ter um outro nome.

\- Mas quem poderia olhar o garoto aqui Nicolas? Eu, na Inglaterra, conheço pessoas de muita confiança ou o garoto poderia ficar em Hogwarts, mas aqui não conheço tantas pessoas para confiar a esse ponto, disse Dumbledore.

\- Quanto a isso eu tenho alguém em mente, disse Perenelle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olímpia Maxime era uma pessoa grande em todos os sentidos, ainda hoje, apesar de nunca ter falado abertamente da sua condição de ser meio-gigante, ela sabia que as pessoas falavam disso sobre ela, e ainda assim ela já estava a 10 anos no posto de Professora da prestigiada Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons. Uma parte considerável disso se devia a sua madrinha Perenelle Flamel.

E agora Olímpia dirigia-se rapidamente para a casa dela, após receber uma mensagem urgente pedindo que a professora fosse ao seu encontro, numa casa próxima ao litoral de Le Havre, e o pior é que por segurança, eles nem se conetaram a rede Flu, fazendo Olímpia viajar muito até chegar ao local.

Após chegar no local e colocar a varinha dentro da porta (essa era outra medida de identificação e segurança), Olímpia aguardou nervosamente a liberação da entrada, como qualquer bruxo ou bruxa, se afastar de sua varinha era o mesmo que estar desprotegida.

\- Entre Olímpia, uma voz dentro da casa chamou e a porta se abriu.

Dentro da sala espaçosa haviam três pessoas muito idosas, mas Olímpia não pode deixar de sorri de alívio ao ver que sua madrinha e seu esposo estava bem, e sorrindo para ela.

\- Madrinha que preocupação a Senhora me deu, por favor me explique sua mensagem.

\- Claro querida, sente-se pegue aqui sua varinha e coma alguma coisa primeiro, sabemos que foi uma viagem longa da Academia até aqui. Sim, deixem apresentar você a um amigo nosso, Prof. Dumbledore Diretor de Hogwarts.

\- Prazer, disse Olímpia ficando agora intrigada com a situação.

\- Igualmente, disse o Diretor.

\- Bem, Olímpia vamos ao que interessa…..

E então a Professora de Beauxbatons ouviu um longo relato sobre o garoto chamado Harry Potter e como ele chegou até o casal Flamel.

\- Resumindo, a história é essa Olímpia, e o que eu gostaria de pedir era que você e sua mãe ajudassem o garoto a ficar por aqui na França, pois, como o Dumbledore disse, ele não terá a antiga proteção que vinha da casa onde ele morava….


	2. Chapter 2

\- NÃO ULLY, NÃO FAÇA ISSO. berrou Fleur Delacour, uma das poucas, se não a primeira vez que ela falou alto em Beauxbatons

Ully Ulrich de 12 anos era uma garota 1/4 gigante, já com seus 1,75 de altura foi expulsa de Durmstrang no final de seu primeiro ano, por oficialmente espancar estudantes mais velhos, extraoficialmente por ter sangue gigante, tentava continuar sua educação bruxa em Beauxbatons, um lugar muito mais longe de sua casa, acabava de acertar um soco cruzado no rosto de Harry Maxime fazendo o garoto desmaiar.

Harry Maxime era um bruxo de 11 anos, que apareceu na volta do feriado de Natal em Beauxbatons, ele aparentemente perdeu a memória em algum tipo de acidente nas montanhas que deixou uma grande cicatriz em sua testa que lembrava um X torto, o mesmo acidente provavelmente matou o restante de seus parentes, Madame Maxime falou com todos na escola, antes do garoto chegar que o menino tinha sido encontrado por parentes dela (Gigantes eram as fofocas da escola) e pelo cheiro que o garoto exala era de uma tribo de gigantes diferentes da Ully, uma tribo que matou os parentes dela, a Madame Maxime tinha o mesmo cheiro sou que muito mais fraco.

Dede do Natal, haviam se passado dois meses e agora eles estavam no meio de março, a adaptação de Ully era meio difícil ficou pior com a chegada do garoto, Ully sentia uma urgência de socar o garoto quando ele estava por perto, mas felizmente ou infelizmente o garoto tinha algum tipo de talento natural para desviar de seus socos, semana passada ele tinha escapado por 5 minutos antes de Fleur parar ela.

Fleur Delacour era uma garota de 14 anos, 1/4 Veela, que por ter algum tipo de problema de controle emocional, suas características físicas de Veela ficam parcialmente evidentes dando a ela uma aparência de ter feito uma transfiguração humana incompleta que ficava entre meio humana e meio pássaro, a maioria de seu rosto era coberta pelos seus cabelos, exceto pelo nariz e a boca que eram projetados para frente lembrando o bico de uma ave.

\- kkkkkkkkkkk Obrigado, Ully! Ganhei um sicle pelo seu soco.

A voz alegre que tinha falado isso pertencia Louis Garnier, enquanto Fleur corria até Harry e Ully respirava profundamente, ele ria de colocar a mão na barriga de tanto rir. Louis era um garoto de 15 anos 1/2 fada, ele na teoria era quem deveria estar dando a aula de reforço em Francês para os outros alunos da Europa que não eram habilidosos naquela linguagem, mas sempre que tinham tarefas que não o interessavam ele pedia docilmente a Fleur para fazer em seu lugar.

Feitiços de tradução em cada aluno não eram efetivos em Beauxbatons havia quase uma dezena de idiomas no local, e o feitiço em um aluno tiço de dois ou mais alunos acabam causando interferência mutuas, seja na tradução de aulas e conversas, seja na leitura de idiomas simples, então a melhor solução encontrada pelos diretores da Academia era ensinar seus alunos de uma forma muito parecida com a dos trouxas, e usar alunos mais velhos e mais habilidosos para reforçar o ensino e estimular a convivência dos alunos.

Obviamente, nem sempre era uma boa convivência.

\- Ah por d'Arc como é bom rir ,disse Louis finalmente parando de rir.

\- Certo, Fleur minha querida, ele o garoto para a enfermaria enquanto eu levo nossa Ully para a Direção.

\- Eh, porque eu vou para Direção se você vai ganhar um sicle por isso?

\- Porque eu não vou ganhar uma detenção por sua causa Ully, nem por 10 Sicles e nem por 1 Galeão se for com o Prof. Guillot

E eles saíram da sala deixando Fleur e o garoto desacordado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fleur estava apavorada, apesar de Louis ser o responsável pela aula, ter que levar alguém até a enfermaria andando pelos corredores do Palácio era uma ótima forma de chamar atenção e chamar atenção para ela era o que ela menos desejava.

Esses três anos e meio em Beauxbatons foram horríveis para Fleur e ela podia contar nos dedos o número de pessoas que dirigiam a palavra a ela durante esses anos, a maioria das pessoas jogavam milho nela e imitavam uma galinha quando a enxergavam em qualquer lugar senão nas aulas.

O garoto Harry, Ully e Louis e mais alguns outros do grupo de mestiços eram as poucas pessoas que falavam com ela.

Beauxbatons era dividida oficialmente em 3 grupos, os quais a cada ano os todos alunos podiam ou não mudar, o aluno era mandado para a casa em que menos tinha afinidade para que pudesse aumentar as caraterísticas que lhe faltavam. A cada ano os alunos tiravam um fio de cabelo e colocavam em uma poção que mostrava uma cor diferente para cada Casa. Os grupos oficiais eram:

A Casa da Coragem e Liberdade. Era a casa onde aquele que tinham pouca coragem ou liberdade iam, pois em tese as atividades dessa casa eram pensadas para que os alunos ganhassem mais coragem e liberdade, Todos os anos era a casa onde Fleur ia.

A Casa da Inteligência e Igualdade. Era a casa onde aquele precisava estudar mais ou precisava tratar o próximo de maneira mais igual iam, para que eles se esforçassem mais ou tratassem melhor os outros. Harry e Ully estavam nessa casa esse ano.

A Casa do Amor e da Fraternidade. Era a casa onde aquele que sentia pouco amor ou recebia pouco amor ou era pouco fraterno ia, nessa casa as atividades eram pensadas para os alunos fossem ou se sentissem mais amados. Louis foi sorteado para essa casa durante todos os anos.

Mas havia os alunos se dividiam de outra forma também.

Desde dos conflito com Grindelwald, para ter um controle maior sobre a população mágica, o Ministério da Magia Francês obrigou todos as crianças que tinham alguma porção de sangue bruxo com aptidão para magia fossem obrigatoriamente mandados para Beauxbatons, os magos de outros países não eram obrigados, mas geralmente mandavam também, não havia educação mágica em casa na França e eram poucos os casos de outos lugares da Europa.

Isso fez Beauxbatons ter um grande número de alunos e eles também se reuniam conforme sua posição na sociedade, filhos de bruxos ricos, filhos de bruxos do governo, filhos de bruxos comuns, filhos de bruxos famosos entre outras divisões e havia os alunos mestiços e filhos de mestiços.

E a Academia de Magia de Beauxbatons era o lugar onde os principais preconceitos da sociedade bruxa começavam a ser aprendidos pelas futuras gerações.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Ahh, Ahh, Ahh, resumgou Harry.

\- Eu sei que está doendo, mas fique quieto garoto.

Enquanto recebia o tratamento na cabeça de Madame Claire Laine, uma das enfermeiras da Academia, Harry Potter ou Maxime em Beauxbatons pensava em como sua vida mudou de uma maneira estranha em 9 meses.

Um pouco antes de seu aniversário, ele começou a receber várias cartas, mas seu tio nunca deixou ele chegar perto de uma o suficiente para abrir, na verdade seu tio e sua tia ficaram tão paranoicos que resolveram do nada pegar um avião para escapar das cartas que chegavam.

E depois de chegar no aeroporto a mente de Harry fica em branco.

Ele acordou uma semana depois, na casa de Eve, uma giganta, com um Senhor de óculos meia lua e uma barba branca enorme que se apresentou como Prof. Dumbledore.

O Prof. Dumbledore buscou explicar uma sucessão de coisa que que ele sabia sobre Harry, que ele era um bruxo, a morte dos pais de Harry por Voldemort, que foi Prof Dumbledore que colocou Harry para viver com os Dursely por conta de uma proteção antiga, que os seus pais lhe deixaram muito dinheiro.

Depois de falar sobre muitas coisas que Harry nem imaginava sobre Harry e sobre o passado de Harry, Prof Dumbledore lhe sobre um pouco sobre o futuro e queria ouvir Hary para saber o que ele achava.

Com a morte dos Dursely, Dumbledore disse que Harry não teria mais um feitiço que o protegesse e como a causa do acidente era ainda incerta, o Prof acreditava que Harry estaria em um perigo muito grande se voltasse para a Inglaterra e descobrissem que Harry estava vivo, caso alguém realmente esteve tentando matar ele, então uma solução seria ele ficar na França ao menos por alguns anos.

Harry desnorteado com tantas informações estava concordando com qualquer coisa, Prof. Dumbledore chamou então dos Ministros da Magia, o da Inglaterra e o da França para que dessem uma olhada em Harry e colaborassem com a história que seria necessária para que ele ficasse na França.

Tendo deixado tudo acertado, Dumbledore partir e deixou Harry aos cuidados de Eve.

Eve era uma giganta, segundo ela uma das muitas criaturas mágicas além dos bruxos, e que ela era uma do tipo muito poderosa, então Harry passaria 6 meses trabalhando com ela e aprendendo algumas coisas básicas para então ir Beauxbatons.

Eve também era a mãe de Madame Maxime, a meio-giganta que seria a responsavel legal por Harry enquanto o garoto estivesse na França.

Refletindo agora que estava em Beauxbatons, Harry entendeu que muito do básico que aprendeu era como ser um elfo doméstico.

\- Ok garoto você pode ir agora para casa, disse a enfermeira.

Harry saiu da enfermaria rumo ao salão das lareiras onde os alunos que quisessem poderiam voltar no final de semana, havia um feitiço etário permitindo apenas menores de idade entrar e sair, se perguntando se Eve deixaria ele trabalhar menos se soubesse do que aconteceu hoje.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
